The Encounter
by seulil
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, the honor student of University of Magnolia, gets drunk? She finds herself in the right place, at the right time.


She found herself slamming the door behind her as she stumbled into the tight space that was the bathroom, attempting to stifle what was left of her giggles behind her hand. Lucy Heartfilia, the heiress to one of the most prestigious companies of Fiore, was now doubled over and frantically wiping the tears at the corners of her eyes in the cramped bathroom.

The music blaring in the room directly below her could still be clearly heard in the closed space, and she took a moment to inhale shakily as she leaned back against the hard wood of the door.

She found this whole situation, quite frankly, hilarious.

When she left the big, luxurious condo she lived in with her father that morning, Lucy would have never guessed that she would end up at one of the infamous parties of Fairy Tail; the group was well known at the University of Magnolia, which she attended.

Her lips twisted into a wild grin as she blinked at the light, having more trouble focusing on her surroundings than usually. She remembered a smirking brown haired woman, sporting just a bra and tight fitting leather jeans, teasing her about her background... and how she wouldn't be able to hold her drink even if she tried. Deep down, Lucy knew that the woman was doing it on purpose, she knew the brunette wanted to get her to let loose and drink, yet...

The blonde finally turned sharply to her left, cursing as it made her head spin. She faced the small mirror, her eyes meeting those of someone she wouldn't have recognized as herself, had she not known better. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide and alert, blinking rapidly back at her. Blonde hair was spilling into her face and over her shoulders messily, for a brief moment Lucy wondered when she lost her hair tie, but she let the thought drown away in the soft buzz of the light above her.

She squinted; was her mascara and eyeliner really this smudged or- Lucy gasped, her hand flying up to prod at the small, dark bump right at the corner of her eye. She could feel the solid black eye forming, and with a short wail she let the same hand smack her forehead. She definitely didn't know how she'd explain this one to her father. How did this even happen?

Again, she took a breath and leaned over the sink, staring down at the taps for a moment and grunting in annoyance with herself as she finally turned one to let the water flow. Of course they wouldn't turn on by themselves, Lucy. All this alcohol was beginning to fog up her brain.

What was she doing again? Ah, yes.

Her eyes traveled back up to her reflection as she dipped her hands under the cold stream. Lucy paused, not really focusing on anything in particular as she wondered just what she was doing. She was slowly becoming more self-aware of how she looked and felt. The blonde suddenly shifted, not sure why she wore a top this revealing today. Drying her hands on a towel she found hung next to the sink, she reluctantly tugged at the fabric of her shirt, pulling it up to cover the curves that were clearly about to spill out.

Lucy bit her lip, her face now even more flushed than before she entered the room. Studying her reflection again she wondered what was becoming of her. She shook her head, slapping her open palms to her cheeks a few times before grabbing the handle of the door and jerking it open.

She stumbled right into a well built man, his raised hand was most likely about to knock on the now open door. He seemed just as surprised as she felt, when they both tumbled into the wall behind him, grunting.

"Ah... your hair is pink." She mumbled when she stole a glance upwards once her spinning surroundings finally settled. This wasn't her brightest moment, she grimaced.

He didn't seem to mind, however, giving her a crooked smirk as his eyebrows shot up.

"So it would seem."

It took her a moment to gather herself up to stand on her own, their eyes locked together. Lucy was reluctant to rip her gaze away, and gnawing at her lip nervously she bowed, before gingerly rushing down the hall and to the stairs, his gaze following her figure curiously until she disappeared from his sight.

Lucy was lucky she got down the steps in one piece, and it was a matter of seconds before the blonde was stumbling outside and down the street, lit up only by the moon hanging low in the sky. Only then did she notice the lack of lights, briefly wondering if this area hasn't been renovated yet.

Her brown eyes trailed over the silhouette of the clearly worn out building, pausing to linger over the single lit up window of the second floor.

She might not have known who he was, or if she'd see him again, but she knew one thing for sure. Behind the dark of the Pinkette's eyes, there was a hint of green. And she liked it.


End file.
